My Mistake
by Kimi Candy
Summary: "Aku tak akan mau pergi bila kau anggap aku ada. Hanya mencintaimu pun aku bisa. Tapi nyatanya aku tak ada lagi dihatimu. Aku akan belajar untuk hidup tanpamu lagi, akan hanya ada sedikit memori cinta kita yang akan selalu ku ingat." KrisHo. KrisHan. Baekhyun -EXO-
1. Chapter 1

**MY MISTAKE**

Author: Kimi KrisHo

Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon, Xi Luhan

Summary:

 _"Aku tak akan mau pergi bila kau anggap aku ada. Hanya mencintaimu pun aku bisa. Tapi nyatanya aku tak ada lagi dihatimu. Aku akan belajar untuk hidup tanpamu lagi, akan hanya ada sedikit memori cinta kita yang akan selalu ku ingat."_

 _Happy Reading, and Review ^-^_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Yifan, apa jadwalmu hari ini? Apa kau akan latihan lagi?"

Wu Yifan memejamkan matanya malas, lelah dengan pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya, Kim Junmyeon. Menurutnya, kekasihnya ini terlalu berlebihan tentangnya. Setiap saat ia akan mendapat pesan dari Junmyeon yang berisi menanyakan kabarnya, menanyakan apa ia sudah makan atau belum, ia sedang latihan atau tidak, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan lainnya. Bukan perhatian seperti demikian yang diinginkan Yifan. Cukup memperhatikannya dengan wajar, tanpa harus menanyakan semua hal tentangnya. Menurutnya, Junmyeon terlalu berlebihan dan kekanakan.

"Junmyeon! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan. Cukup sewajarnya saja. Tak perlu menanyakan yang sedang aku lakukan. Aku tak akan berpaling pada orang lain, tapi mungkin saja itu akan terjadi jika kau terus begini."

Sebenarnya Yifan tak tega mengatakan itu didepan kekasihnya. Junmyeon adalah seseorang yang mudah rapuh perasaannya. Yifan sedikit memijit pelipisan yang terasa nyeri. Ia teramat lelah menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Junmyeon. Ia sendiri pun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa ke Junmyeon. Ia rasa Junmyeon terlalu kekanakan menyikapi hubungannya ini.

"Apakah salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin kau tak kekurangan atau apapun Yifan. Aku menyayangimu."

Terdengar suara Junmyeon bergetar, menahan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu akan mengalir. Sungguh ini menyesakkan dada pikirnya. Yifan pun sebenarnya tak ingin melihat kekasihnya ini tersakiti. Namun harus bagaimana lagi, ia tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin Junmyeon bersikap lebih dewasa, karena ia tak ingin main-main dengan hubungan mereka ini. Nantinya ia ingin serius menghadapi hubungan ini. Karena mengingat usianya yak tak muda lagi ini, 28 tahun tentunya bukan dikatakan muda lagi. Apalagi ditambah menikah. Pertanyaan itu sudah dilayangkan berkali-kali oleh keluarganya. Ia sudah bosan harus di ceramahi oleh ibunya.

"Tetapi tidak harus berlebihan seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, ayo ku antarkan kau pulang."

Yifan berjalan mendahului Junmyeon. Hatinya begitu sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi oleh kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya selama hubungan mereka yang berjalan 2 tahun Jumyeon mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari Yifan. Air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya mengalir dengan deras. Ia segera mengusap airmatanya dan menyusul Yifan yang tadi berjalan mendahuluinya.

* * *

"Hai. Ini untukmu..." Luhan menyodorkan segelas ice coffe kepada Yifan yang terlihat sedang break dari latihan persiapan konser tunggalnya.

Yifan merupakan seorang Penyanyi terkenal seantero China. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan penghargaan dan menjadi teman duet penyanyi luar negeri. Yifan sebagai penyanyi memiliki suara yang sangat indah, wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang sangat manly, membuat ia banyak sekali fans diluar sana. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga Wu yang notabene adalah keluarga pemusik atau sebagai pembuat lagu.

"Thanks Lu. Ini membantu sekali mendinginkan kepalaku. Hahaha." Yifan menyabut segelas ice coffe yang tadi dibawa oleh Luhan –sahabat Yifan sejak kecil- yang sekarang menjadi manager pribadi Yifan.

"Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Semua sudah berkerja keras untuk menghasilkan penampilan yang spesial. Aku harap semuanya berbuah manis untuk kita semua Yifan, agar kerja keras mu selama ini tak sia-sia."

"Terimakasih juga atas kerja kerasmu, Lu. Aku pun berharap demikian. Dan pastinya membahagiakan orang disekitarku."

Memang benar jika latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan, ditambah dengan beban pikiran Yifan tentu saja membuat kelelahan Yifan menjadi ekstra lebih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Junmyeon, namun tetap saja tindakan tak baiknya itu selalu terbayang olehnya. Inilah kelemahan Yifan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak bisa melihat Junmyeon menangis apalagi itu dikarenakan olehnya. Baginya melukai perasaan kekasihnya sendiri sama saja melukai perasaan ibunya, orang yang sangat Yifan sayangi.

"Ohya.. ngomong-ngomong dimana kekasihmu Yifan? Selama latihan tadi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali."

Yifan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Memang Junmyeon selalu ikut melihat latihan yang dilakukan Yifan, hanya sekedar memberikan semangat kepada kekasihnya itu. Untuk itulah hampir setiap hari semua staff di Agency yang dinaungi Yifan mengenal sosok Junmyeon, yang notabene kekasih Wu Yifan. Agencynya membolehkan idolnya berpacaran namun harus tau batasnya. Junmyeon membuat suasana disana lebih hidup dan penuh canda tawa. Junmyeon memiliki pribadi yang supel, mudah bergaul, dan periang. Ia mampu mebuat lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Itu juga yang membuat Yifan jatuh cinta pada Junmyeon.

"Hari ini ia ada urusan pribadi. Jadi tak bisa menemaniku seperti biasa."

Yifan yang tak pernah berbohong harus terpaksa mengatakan hal tersebut. Bahkan hari ini Yifan tau kalo Junmyeon sedang berdiam diri dirumah. Yifan hanya tak ingin semua orang tau jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Junmyeon.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong tuan Wu. Terlihat dari matamu kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Junmyeon yang membebani perasaanmu. Ceritakanlah jika kau memiliki masalah. Aku disini siap mendengarkannya sebagai sahabatmu." Kata Luhan menawarkan dirinya.

Tak banyak yang diceritakan Yifan, ia hanya menceritakan sebagian kecil masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Ia bukan pria bodoh yang dengan bodohnya menceritakan hal pribadi ke orang lain meskipun dekat dengannya. Cukup dirinya dan orang yang bersangkutan yang tahu, tak ingin membawa orang lain dalam masalahnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tak bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang masalah yang Yifan hadapi. Ia sudah mengenal bagaimana diri Yifan bahkan saat sejak kecil.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Junmyeon. Selama itu pula Junmyeon tak pernah mendapat kabar dari Yifan. Ia sendiri pun tak ingin mencoba menghubungi Yifan, bukan tak ingin, tetapi ia ragu dan takut karena bentakan waktu itu yang ia dapatkan. Ia juga takut jika Yifan terganggu olehnya. Bahkan saat konser tunggal Yifan yang berlangsung 2 hari lalu, ia tak datang untuk menonton langsung dan tak memberi Yifan ucapan sedikitpun. Junmyeon masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan Yifan karena ia takut mendapat bentakan keras dari Yifan lagi. Biasanya saat Yifan akan ada sebuah performance, Junmyeon selalu menemani Yifan. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan hal itu. Hati Junmyeon mudah sekali rapuh dengan sebuah bentakan. Dan juga besok adalah ujian terakhir untuk meluluskan S2 nya, dan sampai detik ini tak ada buku atau bahan materi yang ia pelajari. Pertengkarannya dengan Yifan membuatnya badmood. Bahkan disaat sendiri ia sering marah-marah tidak jelas. Namun ia punya seorang sahabat yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, atau biasa Junmyeon panggil dengan Baek.

"Ah.. aku bosan sekali disini." Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Junmyeon.

Junmyeon berguling-guling diatas kasurnya berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tak ada sesuatu yang dilakukan olehnya selain membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur serta menjelajah internet. Aktivitas tersebut sudah dilakukannya berulang-ulang hingga membuatnya sangat bosan. Terlintas olehnya untuk menghubungi Yifan, namun lagi-lagi rasa gengsinya lebih besar. Ia menjadi gengsi untuk menghubungi Yifan terlebih dahulu, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak seperti itu. Seharusnya Yifan yang lebih dulu mengubunginya untuk meminta maaf. Pikirnya.

"Demi tuhan Yifan! Aku merindukanmu saat ini. Apa susahnya menghubungiku lebih dahulu lalu meminta maaf? Bahkan itu adalah yang sangat mudah!"

Junmyeon memukul-mukul layar smartphone nya dengan brutal. Tak lama kemudian ia mempunyai ide. Kenapa tidak main kerumah Baek saja? Pikirnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia segera bersiap-siap dan tak lupa memakai baju hangat –karena saat ini sedang musim dingin- . Ia segera menaiki mobilnya. Namun berapa lama kemudian Junmyeon berpikir kembali. "Bagaimana jika aku mengganggu Baek nantinya?" pikir Junmyeon bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan tetap berada dikasur hangatnya.

* * *

-esok harinya-

Pagi hari ini Junmyeon mempunyai rencana untuk menemui Yifan. Tapi bahkan ia tak tau Yifan berada dimana sekarang. Namun, ia berencana untuk coba ke apartement Yifan saja. Mungkin ia berada disana. Dan Junmyeon mulai bersiap untuk ke apartement Yifan.

Dengan mengendarai audi putihnya, Junmyeon akhirnya sampai di basement apartement Yifan. Segera saja ia turun dan menaiki lift ke lantai 4 tempat dimana apartement Yifan berada. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartement Yifan, Junmyeon bingung sendiri. Ia akan membuka pintunya sendiri atau memencet bel dulu. Tapi karena pikir Junmyeon ia sudah terbiasa memasuki apartement Yifan, maka ia memutuskan untuk membuka password pintunya langsung. Dengan mengklik berapa angka, tak lama pintu terbuka. Password pintunya tetap, tanggal jadian mereka.

Dengan segera Junmyeon masuk ke apartement Yifan. Namun ia melihat hal yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Yifan memeluk pundak dan tersenyum tulus pada Managernya yaitu Xi Luhan. Apakah ini yang membuat Yifan tak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari? Apa Yifan berniat berselingkuh dibelakangnya? Apa Yifan sudah bosan dengannya? Pikiran negatif tersebut memenuhi kepala Junmyeon. Ia cemburu, jujur saja..

"Ehem.. Yifan. Maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan kemari lagi lain kali." Basa basi Junmyeon dan sesegera membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pulang saja. Tak ayal perkataannya membuat Yifan dan Luhan segera membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun..

"Junmyeon tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau liat. Kau salah paham. Aku dan Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama benar? Apa ini yang kau lakukan selama ini Yifan? Beberapa hari kau tak menghubungiku kenapa? Apa aku punya salah? Katakan padaku Yifan!" Marah Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca

"Junmyeon-ssi kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku dan Yifan berteman sejak kecil. Sudah hal wajar kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." Bela Luhan

"Maaf sekali Luhan-ssi aku tak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja Yifan tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut kepadaku. Apa jangan-jangan kalian menjalin hubungan dibelakangku? Jawab aku Wu Yifan!"

"Cukup, KIM JUNMYEON! Aku lelah dengan semua sikapmu. Apa kurang jelas? Aku dan Luhan berteman sejak kecil. Kami juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mencobalah berfikiran dewasa!" Murka Yifan hingga ia tak sadar membentak Junmyeon.

"Aku tau aku memang kekanakan, Yifan. Aku paham itu. Perbedaan umur kita terpaut 4 tahun. Aku tidak apa-apa kau perlakukan seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa seperti bukan kekasihmu Yifan. Lalu selama ini kau menganggap aku apa? Ah maaf, mungkin hanya aku yang berlebihan menanggapinya." Ucap Junmyeon yang sudah sejak tadi meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sejak kemarin sangat mencemaskanmu karena kau tak memberikan kabar padaku, kau tau? Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menghubungimu namun aku teringat dengan perkataanmu yang melarang aku melakukan itu. Apa selama itu kau tau keadaanku? Apa kau pernah menanyakan bagaimana kondisiku?" Lanjut Junmyeon dengan memberanikan diri menatap mata Elang, Wu Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa termenung meresapi perkataan Junmyeon tadi. Tepat sekali, selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut pada Junmyeon. Selalu Junmyeon yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Kemudian ia memandang Junmyeon yang kini tengah menahan isakannya. Betapa perih melihatnya. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa seolah menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya. Ia memang benar-benar laki-laki brengsek.

"Cukup sudah Yifan. Aku lelah menghadapi sikapmu. Aku memang kecewa, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu secara langsung." Desah nafas Junmyeon yang mulai memberat

"CUKUP KIM JUNMYEON! Inilah yang tak aku sukai darimu. Kau selalu berkhianat dengan hati dan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau selalu menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja, padahal hatimu itu menangis. Apa dengan begitu, kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik? Jangan menjadi seseorang yang pura-pura tegar. Aku sangat tidak suka."

Sebenarnya Yifan sama sekali tidak ingin membentak Junmyeon. Tetapi ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan Junmyeon yang selalu mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja. Yifan ingin Junmyeon jujur dan terbuka dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia ingin mendengar langsung dari Junmyeon jika ia tak suka dengan kedekatan Yifan bersama orang lain. Yifan ingin mendengar kekasihnya ini cemburu dengannya yang selalu dikelilingi wanita dan uke walau itu merupakan penggemarnya, karena Yifan adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

"Aku selama ini tak memperhatikanmu bukan berarti aku tak peduli terhadapmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang manja, ketika aku memperhatikanmu secara nyata. Tidak seperti kau yang terlalu berlebihan, tanpa alasan yang jelas." Lanjut Yifan

"Benar, Wu Yifan. Aku ini memang terlalu berlebihan tanpa alasan yang jelas dan aku bersikap kekanakan. Kau tepat sekali. Kau memang seorang laki-laki yang menuntut kesempurnaan dan kedewasaan pada pasangannya. Aku sama sekali tak ada didalam tipe pasanganmu. Sejak awal hubungan ini memang sama sekali tidak ada kecocokan diantara kita. Kau yang tak senang diatur, namun aku suka mengaturmu. Kita sama sekali tak memiliki garis hidup yang sama."

"Disini aku lelah, selalu menjadi pihak yang selalu menunggumu dan sama sekali tak ada respons darimu. Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa? Pernahkah kau berfikir sekali saja, jika akupun ingin kau perlakukan seperti pasangan lain? Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa sebenarnya kau selalu memperhatikanku. Tetapi apa yang aku dapatkan.. kau sama sekali tak pernah memperdulikanku."

Junmyeon menjeda sesaat. Mengambil nafas sejenak, seolah yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang besar, yang akan mengubah segalanya.

"Untuk itu.. aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalani 2 tahun belakangan ini. Maafkan aku yang bersikap buruk selama ini padamu, Yifan. Asal kau tahu, hanya namamu yang memenuhi seluruh sudut hatiku." Rasanya seperti Junmyeon menginjak ribuan jarum. Matanya memburam, hatinya nyeri.

Yifan yang mendengar itu tentu saja tercengang. Ia sangat kaget dengan keputusan Junmyeon. Bahkan didalam benaknya ia sama sekali tak memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Demi Tuhan rasanya Yifan ingin membenturkan keras-keras kepalanya ke tembok baja.

"Aku ingin jujur sekarang. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menjalani hubungan sepihak seperti ini. Jika kita tetap meneruskannya maka aku juga akan semakin tersakiti. Jadi lebih baik aku mengakhirinya saja. Terimakasih atas kasih sayang dan semua yang kau berikan padaku, Wu Yifan. Entah kau mencintaiku atau tidak tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Wu Yifan jaga dirimu dan kesehatanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku pergi.."

Bahkan disaat hubungannya dengan Yifan sudah berakhirpun Junmyeon masih memperhatikan keadaan Yifan. Laki-laki itu memang benar-benar baik. Yifan telah menyia-nyikan segalanya. Ia hanya bisa dia mematung melihat kepergian Junmyeon seiring dengan ditutupnya pintu apartement Yifan. Bodoh, Idiot, Tolol, Brengsek.. apalagi yang kini bisa menggambarkan kelakuannya.

Seharusnya yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah pergi mengejar Junmyeon dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Bahkan jika perlu ia berlutut untuk meminta maaf pada Junmyeon. Sungguh, ia laki-laki yang sangat bodoh. Entah beberapa hari kedepan apakah ia sanggup hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang Junmyeon yang selalu mengganggunya setiap hari dengan perhatiannya.

Tubuhnya tak dapat lagi menopang berat badannya. Ia jatuh ke lantai yang dingin yang kini terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan hukum karma dari Tuhan? Mengapa begitu sakit rasanya? Matanya mulai memburam karena ribuan air mata yang melesak keluar. Jauh dihatinya yang paling dalam bagai tertusuk benda runcing yang sangat lancip. Jadi seperti inikah akhir kisah cintanya? Mungkin akan sangat membekas didalam ingatannya.

 **END or TBC ?**

* * *

Halo, Aku Author baru. Pangil aja Kimi atau Kim

Karena semakin punahnya fanfiction about My Favorite Couple **KrisHo / FanMyeon** alhasil terciptalah ini

 **REVIEW YAA AGAR AKU BISA MEMBENAHI KEKURANGANKU**

 _09.04.2016_

 _KimiKrisHo_

 **MAU DILANJUT ATAU END YA? READ AND RIVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

**MY MISTAKE**

Author: Kimi KrisHo

Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun

Summary:

 _"Aku tak akan mau pergi bila kau anggap aku ada. Hanya mencintaimu pun aku bisa. Tapi nyatanya aku tak ada lagi dihatimu. Aku akan belajar untuk hidup tanpamu lagi, akan hanya ada sedikit memori cinta kita yang akan selalu ku ingat."_

 _Chapter 2 Update_

 _Happy Reading, and Review ^-^_

* * *

Chapter 2

Yifan berlari menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit Hankuk dengan wajah tegang. Sekitar 45menit yang lalu dia mendapat telefon dari sahabat Junmyeon yaitu Byun Baekhyun bahwa Junmyeon mengalami kecelakaan. Terjadi kecelakaan saat Junmyeon pulang dari apartement Yifan. Ketika mendengar kabar itu, Yifan seketika lemas. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menggelayutinya karena takut apakah Junmyeon dapat bertahan atau tidak.

Yifan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Junmyeon didepan ruang operasi. Bersama-sama mereka duduk disalah satu kursi sembari berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan kekuatan agar Junmyeon dapat bertahan.

"Tuhan.. jangan ambil dia dariku. Aku belum sempat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara kami." Gumam Yifan. Posisi tubuhnya membungkuk seraya mengantupkan kedua tangannya hingga menyentuh bibir.

"Hyung.."

"Ya Baek?"

"Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Junmyeon hyung? Tadi sebelum kecelakaan, ia sempat menelfonku dengan menangis keras."

"Ya, mungkin benar. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. apakah Junmyeon menjalani hidupnya dengan baik selama ini?"

"Tidak terlalu, hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sering tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Junmyeon hyung duduk melamum bahkan terkadang dia menangis dalam diam. Saat kutanya apa yang membuatnya bersedih, Junmyeon hyung hanya diam saja dan memilih memendamnya sendiri."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, Hyung. Aku bahkan merasa sedih saat melihatnya. Namun ia memilih tak mau bercerita apa-apa kepadaku. Namun pasti ada hikmah dibalik kejadian ini."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Baek. Terimakasih karena kata-katamu itu sudah menghiburku."

Suasana kembali hening saat secara bersamaan Yifan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdoa. Disela doanya tersebut, air mata Yifan meleleh perlahan lalu membasahi pipi. Sesungguhnya dia merasa takut jika Tuhan tak mau mendengar doanya dan malah mengambil nyawa Junmyeon. Namun, dia percaya Tuhan tak akan berbuat begitu pada Junmyeon dan dirinya.

Dua jam hampir berlalu tapi pintu dihadapan Yifan dan Baekhyun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Karena terlalu lama menunggu dan jenuh, Baekhyun tanpa sadar tertidur.

Sembari menunggu operasi selesai, Yifan membuka folder galeri di ponselnya, melihat beberapa _slide_ foto Junmyeon yang tersimpan. Disetiap foto itu, Junmyeon tersenyum manis atau terkadang menggembungkan pipi karena memang sudah kebiasaannya berfoto dengan ekspresi demikian. Lagi-lagi Yifan menarik paksa sudut bibirnya, sengaja supaya raut wajahnya tak terlihat sedih. Namun sekuat apapun mencoba menutupi itu semua, air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya justru mengatakan lain.

Bagaimana mungkin disaat seperti ini dia mampu tersenyum hanya karena sebuah foto, sedangkan wujud nyata dari seseorang difoto tersebut sedang berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya. Seharusnya jika menghadapi hal seperti ini, dia tidak boleh menangis karena tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Yang harus dilakukannya ada berdoa dan menjadi penyemangat untuk Junmyeon.

Yifan menyimpan kembali ponselnya saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Yifan membangunkan Baekhyun dengan paksa lantas buru-buru mengahampiri seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup berwarna biru, masker serta penutup kepala dan sarung tangan putih layaknya seorang dokter tersebut. Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut menurunkan masker penutup sebagian wajahnya, seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti kerabat dari pria yang baru saja ku operasi, bukan?" tanya dokter itu. Yifan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku kekasihnya dan yang disampingku adalah temannya. Bagaimana keadaan kekasihku, dokter? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dokter itu terdiam lalu berkata, "Junmyeon mendapatkan benturan yang sangat keras dikepalanya dan membuatnya terkena pendarahan hebat, dan sekarang keadaannya sedang kritis. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bergolongan darah AB karena stok dirumah sakit ini sangat menipis."

"Aku dokter. Ambil darahku. Kebetulan aku juga bergolongan darah AB." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Dan kau Baekhyun-ssi ikutlah keruanganku." Ucap sang dokter meninggalkan Yifan dan Baekhyun.

"Yifan hyung, jagalah Junmyeon hyung disini. Aku akan membantu Junmyeon hyung. Aku akan pergi sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Yifan di depan Ruang Operasi.

* * *

Tak berselang lama pintu Ruang Operasi terbuka lagi. Terlihat sebuah tempat tidur dorong dan dua orang suster yang mengikutinya. Diatas ranjang tersebut ada seseorang berwajah putih pucat, memejamkan matanya rapat karena masih dalam pengaruh bius. Sebuah masker oksigen dan penyangga leher serta perban dikepalanya juga melekat ditubuhnya. Pemandangan itu menunjukkan jika seseorang di ranjang tersebut tidak dapat hidup tanpa bantuan alat-alat medis itu.

Yifan segera berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri ranjang dorong tersebut ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana kondisi Junmyeon. Yifan menangis tertahan sembari menangkupkan tangan kiri ke mulutnya.

Yifan mengikuti dua suster tadi. Mereka bertiga menaiki lift yang sama walaupun sebenarnya itu dilarang karena lift tersebut khusu digunakan oleh pasien. Akhirnya mereka tiba juga diruang perawatan Junmyeon. Begitu suster-suster tersebut sudah mengatur posisi ranjang Junmyeon dengan benar, mereka lantas permisi keluar.

"Junmyeon.." panggil Yifan lirih, menggenggam erat tangan Junmyeon. Entah sejak kapan air mata bening itu meluncur dari kelopak mata Yifan. Sembari menggengam tangan Junmyeon, tangannya yang lain membelai pipi Junmyeon.

"Hatiku sesak melihat ketidakberdayaan tubuhmu ini. Bangunlah Junmyeonku.. karena aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Yifan terisak. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua bahunya berguncang hebat.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengalami semua ini. Aku tanpa sadar sudah melukai hatimu dan tidak peka terhadap sikapmu. Aku tahu jika kau tidak suka melihatku dekat dengan Luhan dan aku dengan bodohnya mengajaknya bertemu dibelakangmu. Maafkan aku. Kau pantas memarahiku dan menghujatku sesukamu, namun jangan begini. Cepatlah bangun, aku mohon.. Junmyeon"

Beberapa jam lalu masih dilihatnya bagaimana Junmyeon menangis didepan pintu apartement Yifan karena perkataan Yifan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Semua itu tampak kontras bagi Yifan kalau seandainya dia membandingkannya dengan keadaan Junmyeon sekarang.

"Yifan hyung.." Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Yifan yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Dia baru saja keluar membeli makanan setelah tadi mendonorkan darahnya."

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Yifan dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku membelikan makanan untukmu, hyung. Makanlah."

"Tidak."

"Disaat seperti ini kesehatanmu harus tetap terjaga. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang menjaga Junmyeon hyung. Ayolah sedikit saja, hyung. Aku tau kau pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak bisa makan sementara Junmyeon belum sadar."

"Jadi kau akan makan setelah Junmyeon hyung sadar?"

"Iya, Baek."

"Kau gila, Wu Yifan! Itu sama saja menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"KAU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SEKARANG." Yifan lepas kendali dan akhirnya berteriak kasar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak gentar setelah mendapatkan teriakan keras dari Yifan. Ia justru semakin berani memaksa.

"Aku tau perasaanmu karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama! Tapi kita harus tetap sehat ketika Junmyeon hyung membuka matanya nanti. Apa hyung tidak mau menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Junmyeon saat ia bangun nanti? Bagaimana jika saat itu kau sedang sakit karena menolak untuk makan. Pasti Junmyeon hyung akan merasa sedih dan bersalah."

Yifan terdiam. Menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Junmyeon? Tentu itu keinginan terbesarnya sekarang. Yifan menghela nafas lantas mengangguk pertanda ia bersedia mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menhidangkan makanan diatas meja tak jauh dari ranjang Junmyeon.

Yifan dan Baekhyun melahap makanan masih-masing tanpa bersuara. Namun sesekali terdengar tangisan tertahan Yifan yang tetap tidak mampu menikmati makanan itu. Ia terus memikirkan Junmyeon dan beranggapan dirinya sangat berdosa karena bisa makan, sedangkan Junmyeon tidak.

Seorang suster masuk ke ruang rawat Junmyeon, mengucapkan salam pada Yifan dan Baekhyun kemudian mengganti infus Junmyeon yang hampir habis. Yifan menghapus air mata dipipinya, memperhatikan bagaimana suster tadi menjalankan tugasnya. Setelah itu wanita berpakaian putih tadi memberitahukan kepada Yifan Baekhyun bahwa Junmyeon sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Karena tugas memerika Jumyeon sudah selesai, suster tadi pun permisi keluar.

* * *

"Kalau Junmyeon sudah melewati masa kritisnya, seharusnya ia sudah sadar sekarang." Gumam Yifan dengan tatapan lurus kearah ranjang Junmyeon.

"Mungkin pengaruh obat bius belum sepenuhnya hilang, hyung. Bukankah dokter bilang, Junmyeon hyung akan segera sadar? Jadi kita harus sedikit bersabar." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Dari tatapan kosong Yifan sekarang, ia dapat melihat kegelisahan disana.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Jangan-jangan dokter itu berbohong."

"Aku percaya bahwa dokter itu tidak berbohong, hyung."

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?! Apa dia sama dengan Tuhan yang tau kapan Junmyeon akan bangun?! Dia hanya manusia biasa, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Terserah kau saja, hyung. Namun aku percaya bahwa sebentar lagi Junmyeon hyung akan sadar." Kata Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Yifan sendiri.

Sementara itu, Yifan tetap setia menunggui Junmyeon yang masih terbaring lemah diranjang pesakitannya. Agar Junmyeon dapat merasakan bahwa Yifan diruangan itu juga, Ia menggenggam erat tangan Junmyeon sambil sesekali mendaratkan ciuman di punggung tangannya. Yifan tak lagi menangis sekarang. Ia mencoba tegar karena tau jika dialam bawah sadarnya, Junmyeon dapat merasakan bahwa Yifan ada disampingnya.

Yifan menghampiri Dokter Jung yang baru saja memeriksa Junmyeon. Benar, Junmyeon telah sadar setelah hampir seminggu tertidur karena dibawah pengaruh bius dan ia juga sudah menerima donor darah dari Baekhyun. Mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat Yifan dapat bernafas lega.

Dokter Jung langsung pergi meninggalkan Yifan begitu selesai memeriksa kondisi kekasihnya tersebut. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lalu bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit. Dia tidak tau apakah bisa menjadi penguat untuk Junmyeon atau sama terpuruknya dengan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-ah.." lirih Yifan ketika memanggil orang yang dikasihinya itu. Dia semakin mendekati ranjang Junmyeon ingin lebih dekat dengan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Yifan?"

"Aku senang melihat kau sudah bangun?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Dan kenapa kau juga disini?"

"Seminggu lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawamu. Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin, Junmyeon."

Yifan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Junmyeon kemudian menempelkan dipipinya sendiri. Kehangatan tangan itu sungguh membuat Yifan nyaman. Tapi, entah kenapa Junmyeon menunjukkan raut tak nyaman saat Yifan menyentuhnya.

"Maaf Junmyeon, aku sempat membentakmu kemarin."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tindakanmu memang benar. Jika aku jadi kau, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Dokter menyarankan agar kau banyak istirahat. Jadi sekarang tidurlah lagi." Yifan tersenyum lembut sembari merapikan letak selimut Junmyeon.

* * *

Setelah melewati masa perawatan selama dua minggu, Dokter Jung memperbolehkan Junmyeon untuk pulang. Ekspresi bahagia begitu jelas diwajah Yifan dan Baekhyun, tetapi hal serupa tak terlihat pada wajah Junmyeon –mengingat ia sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yifan-.

Kini sampailah Yifan, Junmyeon, dan Baekhyun di pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Yifan berkata pada Baekhyun kalau ia ingin mengambil mobil dulu dan ia mengatakan agar menjaga Junmyeon sebentar. Baekhyun mengajak Junmyeon mengobrol kecil untuk mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaan hyung hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Biasa saja, namun aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang." Junmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"Apa hyung merasa senang karena hari ini bisa kembali ke rumah? Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu hyung."

"Aku merasa senang Baekhyun-ah, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah repot-repot memasakkan sesuatu untukku."

"Tidak apa hyung, ini sebagai bukti kalau aku senang kau sudah sembuh." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Tak lama berselang, Yifan dengan berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun dan Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum ramah menatap Junmyeon, tapi sayangnya senyuman yang ia pamerkan tidak digubris oleh 'mantan' kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi Yifan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju apartement Junmyeon ditempuh dalam waktu 30 menit. Senyuman samar melengkung dibibir Junmyeon karena merasa telah lama meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya ini. Akhirnya, Yifan dan Junmyeon serta Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu mereka disana.

* * *

Hari-hari berbeda kini dijalani oleh Junmyeon. Ia menjalani kesendiriannya, mengingat hubungan dirinya dengan Yifan sudah berakhir. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecewa jika mengingat hal tersebut. Namun tak berapa lama, seseorang memencet bel apartementnya. Saat melihat intercorm, Junmyeon melihat ada Yifan didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Halo Myeon, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar denganmu?" tanya Yifan setelah Junmyeon membuka pintu apartementnya tanpa menyuruh Yifan masuk kedalam.

"Aku cukup baik, Yifan. Ohya, ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin membawamu jalan-jalan sebentar myeon, apa kau mau?" ajak Yifan.

"Aku mau di rumah saja, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Junmyeon sambil menutup pintu apartementnya, namun sebelum ia menutup sepenuhnya Yifan menahan pintunya.

"Ayolah, hanya hari ini saja. Aku mohon.."

"Baiklah, kau masuklah dulu. Aku akan berganti pakaian." Jawab Junmyeon lalu membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Yifan masuk kedalam apartement miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Yifan. Karena saat ini musim dingin belum berganti, Yifam membantu Junmyeon mengenakan mantel untuk tetap menjaga suhu tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Sembari bercengkrama ringan, mereka meninggalkan apartement Junmyeon tersebut dengan naik ke dalam mobil Yifan.

Sebuah taman luas yang tak terlalu sering mereka kunjungi, sore itu terlihat ramai. Ada segerombolan anak bermain dengan salju, beberapa pasang pemuda serta pemudi mengelilingi taman menggunakan pakaian olahraga yang tentu saja hangat dan adapula yang hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja, sama seperti tujuan Yifan dan Junmyeon sekarang.

"Semua orang di taman ini kelihatan begitu bahagia, bukan?" ujar Junmyeon membuka suara.

"Kau dan aku termasuk dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang bahagia juga, bukan?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Entahlah."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Myeon?" Yifan menggengam erat kedua tangan Junmyeon. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini agak terlihat gusar.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja, aku sudah tak pantas lagi untukmu. Kau tidak ingin menjalin hubungan kembali dengan orang lain? Yang lebih dari diriku dan mampu membuatmu bahagia."

"Untuk apa aku mencari orang lain? Kau Kim Junmyeon, adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucari selama ini. Hanya denganmu saja aku ingin menghabiskan semua sisa umurku."

"Kau yakin jika aku memang pantas untukmu?"

"Sangat yakin. Kau tahu, sewaktu aku memilihmu menjadi kekasihku, tak ada perasaan ragu dalam diriku. Aku percaya jika Tuhan yang memilihkan seorang Kim Junmyeon untuk menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Wu Yifan, selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Kedua kelopak mata Junmyeon berkilat. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya seperti kaku.

 _Ternyata aku memang membutuhkan cinta darimu. Bodoh sekali permintaanku tadi._

"Aku mencintai segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu, Junmyeon. Jadi jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku cinta yang sebesar itu. Entah apa jadinya kalau kau tidak ada disisiku dan menemaniku saat ini."

"Jadi Kim Junmyeon, maukah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku lagi saat ini? Aku sangat mencintaimu." pinta Yifan

"Iya.. aku mau, Wu Yifan. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Junmyeon dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Yifan membungkukkan tubuh lalu mengecup mesra bibir Junmyeon. Mereka kemudian kembali mengitari taman. Selama beberapa minggu terkahir, Junmyeon menyadari kalau dia tanpa Yifan seakan ada yang hilang dalam hari-harinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Yifan. Yifan sangat menderita ketika lelaki cantik pemilik hatinya tersebut pergi menjauh darinya.

"Yifan.. aku merasa lelah karena kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh."

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, sayang?"

"Hmm.. maukah kau menggendongku?"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati tuan Putri." Yifan segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan jongkok di depan badan Junmyeon. "Naiklah kepunggungku." Suruh pria itu sembari menoleh kebelakang.

Junmyeon yang sebelumnya memerah malu karena Yifan memanggilnya dengan 'Tuan Putri' mengangguk pelan lalu bergerak perlahan hingga tubuhnya sudah berada punggung Yifan, lalu Junmyeon memberikan kode lantas pria berbadan atletis tersebut mulai berdiri. Dengan langkah lambat, Yifan menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan kembali menyusuri taman tersebut. Dia amat bahagia sebab satu lagi masalah dalam kehidupan percintaannya bersama Junmyeon berhasil ia lalui.

* * *

Benar kata pepatah, jika dibalik semua kejadian pasti ada sebuah hikmah dan dibalik rasa pahit kehidupan pasti ada rasa manis yang akan mengiringinya. Sebuah kehidupan tanpa masalah pasti akan terasa begitu biasa dan tak menggairahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang." Bisik Junmyeon mesra ke telinga Yifan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sayangku." Ujar Yifan sengaja menolehkan wajahnya kesisi kanan, meminta Junmyeon mencium pipinya.

END

* * *

Halo, Ketemu lagi dengan Kimi disini.

Fanfiction ini udah mangkrak beberapa bulan ya.. maafkan kemalasan aku untuk mengetik hehe.

Sekarang sudah update! Bagaimana respon kalian? Tulis di kolom REVIEW yaa!

Nanti kalau aku ada waktu, atau ada mood buat nerusin cerita ini.. aku bakal berusaha untuk nersuin lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang sampai sini dulu kali ya? Hehehe.

Baiklah sedikit cuap-cuap tak berguna dari Kimi, semoga kalian suka sama Chapter Dua ini ya. Salam teman~^^!v

 _11.12.2016_

 _KimiKrisHo_


End file.
